


Hot Teachers Don't Give Scantrons

by blipblorpsnork



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: High School AU, M/M, Slice of Life, buddyshipping - Freeform, no beta we die like men, sort of in that duelist kingdom was never a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24722440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blipblorpsnork/pseuds/blipblorpsnork
Summary: In which Tristan and Joey are both perhaps a little oblivious, and Yugi is a casual wingman.
Relationships: Honda Hiroto | Tristan Taylor & Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler
Kudos: 5





	Hot Teachers Don't Give Scantrons

“D’you think the teacher’s hot?”

The question was out of nowhere just to Joey’s right, barely registering as he filled in another annoying little bubble on his test form. He half glanced at his best friend, giving him barely any acknowledgment before muttering, “Hot teacher don’t give Scantrons.”

Tristan shook his head lightly, smiling before ducking his head down like he hadn’t just been dicking around during a test. “Nah man like, seriously; do you think she’s hot? I think she’s kinda hot.”

Joey just sent another glower across the space between them, annoyance clear in his deep brown eyes. There was a sparkle of amusement that gave him away, however, concentration blown out the window ADHD-style. “I dunno she ain’t really my type,” he whispered back surreptitiously, although not surreptitiously enough. The teacher, at the front of the class leaning back against the whiteboard, glowered at them both and put a finger to her lips. Both boys were chagrined.

Tristan stayed quiet for several more minutes until their teacher’s ire had subsided, then gave Joey another ‘psst.’ “What’s your type then?” he asked, earning him a small kick to the back of his chair from Yugi. Tristan grinned and ignored it.

“I dunno man I’m tryna concentrate.” The blonde looked up, made certain Mrs. Williams’ focus was aimed elsewhere, and then looked back at Tristan. “I go for brunettes, not redheads,” he said, snickering a little. “And her eyes are too light.”

He was met with contemplative silence for a while and everyone returned to their nasty Scantron test, finishing it up in about 20 more minutes. Yugi, naturally, was finished long before that and took the extra time to double-check his answers—gross. Once the tests had been passed up and they were given free rein of the next ten or so minutes of class, Tristan turned to face Joey sideways in his seat, leaning against the desk crossbar.

“So you like brunettes huh?” he asked, seeming a little intrigued. “What about the girl from the tournament?”

Joey stretched his arms high over his head, relishing and hating the crunch in his joints. Ruffling his fingertips through the blonde mess on top of his head he replied through a yawn, “Nah she was comin’ onto me but I wasn’t interested. ‘Sides she was outta high school already and I don’t do the whole ‘older women’ thing like people figure.”

A small voice piped up from behind Tristan and both boys turned to face Yugi. “Hmm okay, so you’re into brunette women then? Or just brunettes in general.” He kept his tone light and airy but his violet eyes were glinting with mischief. It earned him a light blush from his best friend.

“Man I dunno, take it however.” Joey broke eye contact, didn’t look at Tristan either, and started messing with his school stuff for when the bell released them from their mandatory daytime hell.

The pair followed suit but after only a moment of silence, Tristan asked, “Hey Joey, you wanna grab food after class? Could go down to Burger World or somethin’. I’m starving.”

He got a hum in response as Joey finished shoving all his things into his bag haphazardly, visibly crushing a notebook in the process. Ah well, collateral damage. “Yeah, that sounds good. What about you, Yug?” He sent the petite young man a glance.

Yugi just smiled, shaking his head lightly as those unnatural seeming irises flicked over to Tristan and back. Joey may have been completely whooshed, but Yugi sure hadn’t been. “Nah I have to hep Grandpa out in the shop today. We got a new shipment of booster packs but a lot of them need to be backlogged and I don’t want him hurting his back.”

Joey nodded, understanding (and believing) every bit. “Yeah alright! We can go out some other time, get some milkshakes or somethin’!”

Yugi nodded enthusiastically, standing as the bell went off with his things _neatly_ packed into his bag. “Alright well, I’ll see you two tomorrow! Have fun on your date~!”

Tristan spluttered as they watched Yugi leave the room with a cheeky grin and little wave of his fingertips, utterly lost for words and at a complete lack of any saving grace. Joey stood and began walking toward the classroom exit, looking back over his shoulder at the brunette as though unfazed. “Hey man, you comin’?”

“Uh oh!! Yeah man right behind you!” He leapt up and went for the door with Joey, trying to will away the redness on his cheeks. “Man sorry about Yugi making things all weird dude—”

“Date huh?” Joey just shoved his hands deep into his school pants pockets and shrugged. “Y’know they say the person who asks someone on a date’s supposed’ta be the one payin’.” He looked over at Tristan, expression neutral.

The brunette faltered, steps stuttering for a moment before he broke into a huge grin. “Yeah yeah alright, I’ll pay this time. You better not order the entire menu dude.”

Joey just laughed boisterously as they left the school building. “No promises, I am p _retty_ hungry.”

They talked and chattered like they always did on the way to Burger World, but this time it felt just a little bit different. Just a little, because really, they both knew it had always been there.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo and thanks for getting to this point! Hope y'all enjoyed this little Buddy piece, it's been sitting around on my hard drive for like nearly a year or something and I just decided to sit down and do something with it finally :D Here's hoping everyone is doing well!! Heck yeah to finally having the chutzpah to start updating more~ Love y'all, keep safe out there!!


End file.
